Obliviate
by broken5pieces
Summary: I always wanted to know who created the Memory Spell in Harry Potter. So here's my take on it. Warning: SLASH. If you don't like it, don't read.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

When it happened, the day had been sunny and Merlin was pretty sure there were birds chirping and some flowers involved. Merlin's day was going on pretty normally:

Waking up with hot beads of sweat pouring down on him in buckets from awful to God nightmares during a time where it should have been illegal for anyone to be awake?

Check.

Disabling one of Morgana's petty and frankly boring death traps again?

Check.

Chatting up with Kilgharrah once every week?

Check.

Poring over old forbidden magic books that had his insides squirming and wondering why on Avalon it hadn't been burned along with the rest of the careless magic users in the kingdom?

Check.

Starting on the billions of chores his sadistic King had tasked him with?

Sadly, a check.

He had been humming a jaunty tune when he accidentally bumped into said, King. Merlin narrowed his eyes when he spotted the guilty look on Arthur's face, which let him know that the bumping into wasn't very accidental on the King's side.

"Arth- mmph!" Merlin was cut off when the prat grabbed him by the neck and pulled him through the nearest open door- coincidentally the armory- and slamming it behind the both of them. He gulped when he was forced to face Arthur, who was looking at him with a distinctly predatory expression. It didn't suit him very well. After all every subtle or nefarious look Arthur ever tried to put on always made him look slightly constipated and cute. It was just that… face, Merlin thought. Arthur was like an overgrown puppy. No malevolent, evil bone on him.

Merlin quickly corrected himself. Arthur was like _most_ overgrown looking cute puppies. He after all still did have an occasional nightmare about the one time Will's puppy, Lars chased him circles around Ealdor, an evil expression clearly painted all across it's tiny, not cute face.

Merlin was literally slammed out of his thoughts when Arthur pushed him into one of the armory's walls and started to kiss him with a frightening intensity.

_You utter prat_, was the first and only thought Merlin had and then he started to kiss his King with similar ferociousness.

Of course, after Arthur's tunic was halfway off his chest and Merlin's trousers were a little loose, the Knights of Camelot decided that was the exact moment to barge in, laughing uproariously at some joke that must have been obviously lame.

Merlin's face immediately swiveled and his lips ended up in Arthur's ear.

"Ack!" He shrieked and they both tried to get away from each other as far as possible, only for them to headlock for some weird reason and of course, Merlin lost his balance and fell on top of Arthur.

The three Knights- Leon, Gwaine, and Mordred to be exact- froze in the spot.

"Uh," Merlin said intelligently, finally untangling himself from Arthur. "This really isn't what it looks like," he chuckles nervously.

Mordred's jaw closed in an audible snap and one of his eyebrows went up in an extremely well-arched position, that screamed, "really?" His expression was scarily similar to Gaius' when Merlin tried to evade his mentor's questions by lying blatantly after using another spell that would have been very questionable if magic had been legal.

Gwaine believed that was an excellent moment to exclaim, "I knew it!"

He marched over to Merlin and happily slapped his back causing Merlin to fall over Arthur again.

Arthur made a disgruntled sound in the back of his throat, but he made no move to push Merlin away. Merlin, however, hastily got up, clearing his throat loudly as he tried to unsuccessfully cover his rapidly blossoming blush. He looked at Gwaine and just knew that his friend (although he shouldn't be calling him anymore if the wicked gleam in his eyes was anything to go by) had slapped him on the back on purpose.

"Princess!" Gwaine said delightedly, all but throwing an arm around Arthur as he raised himself off of the floor, "I totally saw this coming." His brows furrow mockingly and he looks Arthur up and down. Merlin holds in a manly growl, which he was sure would not be a very convincing argument to his loud proclamation that Arthur and he weren't… well, whatever they were.

"I'm not sure if Princess suits you well anymore, mate." Gwaine looks at Merlin wickedly. "It may suit Merlin. If you know what I mean."

"Hey!" Merlin's face probably resembled a ripe tomato now, he was sure, "come off of it Gwaine. This really," he waved his hands toward Arthur in a vague motion, "isn't what it looks like."

Merlin looks at Arthur, who really hasn't contributed much to defending their… reputations. For God's sake, he was married to Gwen! Or so everyone thought. The idiot.

Leon's face still beheld what would be a comical expression if Merlin had found any part of their situation funny. "P-p-poetry," he stuttered.

Merlin's face inflamed. Right now he was really wishing for a spell that would erase everyone's memory of the past five minutes. He would kill for a spell like that. And he would call it obliviate. Because… it obliviated memories.

"Arthur," he says with clenched teeth, looking pointedly at his King.

"Yes Merlin," Arthur said, smiling obliviously.

"Can you please tell our friends in the shining armor what just happened?"

"Isn't that your job?" The idiot rolls his eyes. After Merlin sent him a poisonous glare, Arthur just grinned cheekily and turned towards the knights.

"Guys," he pauses dramatically, "this is exactly what it looks like!" And then the stupid, idiot, utter prat grabs Merlin and plants a big kiss onto his lips and Merlin fights not to fall into it and deepen the already mindblowing kiss.

He pushes his King away with a cry of, "Arthur!" and no it was not a _girly_ shriek he protests to the voice in his head that sounds remarkably like Gwaine.

Gwaine whistles. Mordred's eye twitches for no reason. And poor Leon is red as a ripe tomato and his jaw hanging wide open.

Merlin's head was screaming at him to come up with a useful spell right about now. Just as Gwaine was about to slap his back again, Merlin jumped away from his so-called friend (because again no friend should ever take such glee in his friend's absolute mortification) and threw his hands up in the air and screams the first word that pops up into his head, "obliviate!"

His eyes grow gold and then the glow subsides and he peers back warily at his three friends who suddenly adopt bewildered expressions on their faces and look around the room confusedly.

Gwaine turns toward Merlin who's trousers are almost falling off of him and eyes Arthur's loose tunic and Merlin's reddening ears dubiously. He starts to grin slowly and before anybody could say anything, Merlin yells out his newly made spell again. A second later Gwaine, Mordred, and Leon are collapsed on the floor, snoring.

Merlin turns to meet Arthur's shocked face as the King took in the knight's face-planted positions on the cold armory floor.

"Oops?" he says. "I think I did too much. The spell probably took the memories of the entire morning." Merlin pauses. "Or an entire week. I'm really not sure," Merlin shrugs.

When Arthur stares blankly at Merlin, he babbles, "We'll just tell them they blacked out during an incident where some evil sorcerer or you know it would most likely be an evil sorceress cast an evil spell on them."

Why in the Goddess' name did he keep saying the word evil? Why couldn't he just shut up just as Arthur usually tells him to when he started to get nervous and babble a lot of unnecessary things?

Merlin was so immersed in scolding himself he didn't notice Arthur right in front of him. When he did, his adam apple bobbed up and down as he tilted his head at his King who still had the same blank expression on his face.

Just as Merlin opened his mouth to speak so at least the nerve-ending silence would cease, Arthur, silenced him with a finger to Merlin's lips. He stared in shock as Arthur leaned towards him, caressing and massaging his neck and Merlin involuntarily let out a soft sigh of content. He leaned into his lover's embrace and shivered slightly as he felt Arthur's lips near his ear.

"Did I ever tell you," Arthur whispers, still rubbing Merlin's neck and his other hand on his lower back, "that you are absolutely amazing."

"No," Merlin somehow manages to speak. "No, I don't think you ever got around to mentioning that, but I'll let it go if you say it every day from now on. Hopefully, it will do something to stop your inflating size of ego."

Arthur chuckles lowly. "I think I will," he whispers and then he catches Merlin in a deep kiss and Merlin closes his eyes and this time, he leans right into it.

**Ahhhh I have no idea what I just wrote. *Peeks mortified out of the fingers that cover my eyes.***


End file.
